


Getting Closer

by asurasanxiety



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: M/M, mentions of dillon/summer, mentions of ziggy/Dr. K
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asurasanxiety/pseuds/asurasanxiety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziggy's feeling down and Dillon attempts to give him comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Closer

Being a power ranger was not ever what Ziggy wanted, not one of Dr.K’s ones anyway. Equally so, the others didn’t want him around—except Dillon. Although sometimes he thought otherwise. Dillon tended to be somewhat closed off despite having let Ziggy tag along since day one. Ziggy liked Dillon even if he wasn’t the type to admit to that.

When did it start? Ziggy had no idea. They’d ridden to Corinth together when Ziggy had tried to take Dillon’s car, money, and gas. Of course it didn’t work out in that Ziggy’s attempt to rob the guy failed. He remembered thinking Dillon was insane but that’s about it. Most of it was pretty fast paced. They got to Corinth and then sent to jail. Dillon saved him from getting beat and got himself a place to stay, but that was about it.

When did he fall in love with a guy like Dillon?

Dillon was the tall dark and handsome kind of guy. He was pretty mysterious with his Venjix hardware and not being able to remember his name. Ziggy’s pretty sure his name isn’t Dillon since the guy didn’t remember. He wasn’t going to argue against him about that though. Ziggy kind of liked the name he chose, well, Ziggy liked Dillon, but he couldn’t bring himself to admit it aloud. All he could do, was provide the guy with shadow puppets and hoped he never wanted to pound his face in.

It was shortly after a Venjix attack, the others were busy around the city. Dr.K was in the lab working on something—something that would give the rangers a boost against Venjix who seemed to be evolving. Dillon was fixing his car and Ziggy found himself admiring Dillon from afar, thinking about how attractive he was.

The problem came when he got up and went into the lab. Ziggy also admired Dr.K, but she in turned seemed to hate him. Ziggy didn’t blame her, he hated himself at times but it was hard to tell. He tended to joke around so much it was probably hard to see. Of course, he got up and actually did go to see Dr.K who was tapping away at her keyboard. She still knew he entered because she happened to warn him not to touch the object he had been about to touch.

“Do you like have eyes in the back of your head?” His question sounded curious and like he actually believed she did. Ziggy approached Dr.K’s desk as he spoke again. “So… what are you doing this time?”

“Nothing you would understand Ranger Operator Series Green.”

Ziggy frowned before he spoke. “I do have a name…”

Dr.K looked up. “I know. I prefer to not establish a connection with you.”

“You call the others by their names.”

“Again… I prefer not to establish a connection with you.” That wounded Ziggy, but he never let it show and only smiled and laughed. Dr.K acted as if that never happened.

Ziggy decided that now was not the time to bother their mentor and exited the lab to go and sulk in the garage. He picked a red beanbag chair and sank into it, watching Dillon continue to work on his car.

A thought occurred to him. If Dr.K liked everyone else to use their names and everyone else disliked him, why couldn’t he just leave? Dillon liked him, but he didn’t need to be in their base to actually see the guy. He’s pretty sure the two of them could meet up. Ziggy didn’t need to be a power ranger. The team didn’t need him. He wasn’t too good at fighting anyway. He recalled that the morpher was bonded to him. Surely there was a way to break that bond. He wouldn’t know and honestly, he didn’t want to try in case it resulted in his death and he did rather like his life.

“You’re unusually quiet.” A familiar voice pulled Ziggy from his thoughts.

“Ah well…you see…”

“No I don’t.” Dillon answered, staring down at Ziggy. His stare was intimidating sometimes.

Ziggy looked up at him. “Want to see some shadow puppets?”

Dillon shook his head. “No… I actually wanted to go for a drive. Come on.”

He got up, pulling on a jacket as he climbed into Dillon’s car. He didn’t know what else to say. Shadow puppets was usually the extent of his conversation with Dillon. They didn’t have much to talk about aside from that honestly. Ziggy wondered what attracted him to the guy, but he kept silent. He didn’t want to annoy anyone—especially Dillon, who seemed to get annoyed with him fast, but then that was Dillon’s way.

That brought up the thought of if Dillon actually liked him. He thought Dillon honestly liked Summer. Summer sure seemed to like him. She was constantly trying to get his attention and it usually seemed to work. Dillon seemed to like her at least from what Ziggy grasped. He frowned a bit at the thought but it was chased away when Dillon pulled the car over.

“Hey Ziggy…”

“Yeah…”

“…Nothing.” Dillon pulled out a lollipop and began to suck on it.

He thought Dillon would say something, which would give Ziggy some clue as to how he felt. That didn’t seem to be happening though and it really made Ziggy down. What if he’s wasting his time liking someone who either had someone already, or was interested in someone already? Ziggy turned his glance to his window and frowned for a short second before he decided he need to at least make a hint, some sort of move to get Dillon to say how he feels, if he does actually feel something for the green ranger. These days, he doubted that possibility.

“Dillon?”

“Yeah?”

Ziggy turned to look at the operator series black ranger. “Um… I don’t wanna be weird or anything but… You like me right?”

Dillon glanced at Ziggy. “Yeah, what about it?”

His reply made Ziggy nervous but he continued on, swallowing hard before he answered. “Um… I like you. Kinda… Sorta.”

That got Dillon’s attention. He turned to Ziggy. “I know. I…like you too… I just wonder if you mean like in general or… like as in…you know?”

The green ranger’s face was surprised when he heard the question. Ziggy’s face lit up and he leaned in closer. “I mean…more. I feel like I want us to be more.” As soon as that left his mouth though, he saw the shock in Dillon’s face and quickly started to stammer. “I-I-I didn’t—I…I’m.”

Dillon grabbed Ziggy and pushed him against the door. “Shut up.” The command silenced Ziggy and he thought Dillon was going to hit him. His grip wasn’t exactly romantic, but he was rewarded with a rough kiss, his first kiss. Dillon…was…kissing him? Ziggy was confused but he also was afraid to move as Dillon climbed over to his side, deepening the kiss. His grip on Ziggy’s shirt relaxed considerably and Ziggy felt his tongue explore the inside of his mouth. Unfortunately, Ziggy couldn’t hold his breath like Dillon could and began to squirm, whimper and tug at the black ranger’s shirt to get his attention.

The other ranger wasn’t letting up and Ziggy grew dizzy as he frantically began to hit and tug at Dillon’s shirt. His whines and whimpers grew panicked as he felt his lungs burn for air. Ziggy’s eye grew heavy and then he felt Dillon ease up, ending the kiss. As soon as his mouth was free, he gasped and greedily sucked in air.

“Forgot you can’t hold your breath like me.” The statement just caused Ziggy to give him the most comical look as he breathed. “Yeah… Sorry.”

The apology caused him to laugh. “Yeah.” Ziggy smiled easily as Dillon suddenly moved back and put the car in drive, starting it up again. “So…”

“Yeah…” Dillon put a lollipop in his mouth and started to drive. “Don’t need to be all mushy Ziggy. We both know how we felt during the kiss.”

Ziggy beamed and nodded. “Yeah… I’m not gonna leave your side.”

Dillon didn’t say anything but he didn’t need to. Ziggy took a lollipop and popped it in his mouth after unwrapping it. “Say my name…”

Dillon glanced over at Ziggy. “Why?”

“Someone has to use it… not to yell at me… but….”

“…” He sighed. “Ziggy…” It wasn’t perfectly loving, but it was better than Ranger Operator Series Green.

While he did have feelings for Dr.K, Ziggy also had feelings for Dillon and he returned them. He actually returned them. Maybe he should keep taking chances, making moves. Maybe he won’t mess this up with Dillon. Ziggy hoped not as he sat in that car. Being closer to Dillon just a little bit more made him feel better, better than he had before this drive.

As if right on cue, he heard Dillon speak. “You don’t mess things up.”

“How…?”

“You kind of stare off into space when you’re thinking too much.”

Ziggy’s face fell. “Oh.”

Dillon sighed. “Look. I like you and everyone else kind of does… Just keep working at it. What’s important—and this is as mushy as I get—is that I like the way you are. So keep being that way.”

It actually made him feel better. Ziggy couldn’t stop his trademark goofy smile from crossing his face. “Okay.”

They pulled back into the garage. Ziggy climbed out and thought he’d just go up to his room, but he felt Dillon grab onto him. “Um…?”

“Someone’s gotta look after you.” Dillon pulled Ziggy up the stairs and then surprisingly, removed his shoes and jacket before climbing onto the bed. The moment Ziggy was done shedding his, he felt Dillon pull him down, being the big spoon as he cuddled Ziggy. “Don’t even ask, just go with it. Besides, you wanted it as much as I did.”

Ziggy dropped the question and silently wondered if Dillon was telepathic. He didn’t bring it up, snuggling into Dillon’s embrace and allowing the moment to continue and didn’t ruin it. He quietly heard Dillon mutter his name. “Ziggy…” It was gentler, softer and it made Ziggy smile to hear his name said that way, unprompted and the two of them rested and cuddled together.


End file.
